


Touch

by Leonhard483



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25376884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonhard483/pseuds/Leonhard483
Summary: Touch是健人在Solo控的時候唱的News的歌，完全就是隻小蝴蝶，可可愛愛
Relationships: Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento
Kudos: 6





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Touch是健人在Solo控的時候唱的News的歌，完全就是隻小蝴蝶，可可愛愛

菊池一進樂屋就被Marius和佐藤兩人發出的聲響吸引，環視了一圈沒看到中島的身影，便也湊到兩人身後。

「啊、早安，風磨くん。」

「早安。」

兩人又轉頭回去看手機，菊池聽到手機傳出的音樂，是前輩的歌曲，聲音卻又更熟悉。

「健人？」

「嗯，之前的solo，不覺得很可愛嗎？」

Maruis轉過頭來笑得開心，菊池看著團裡的么弟想著你才可愛，伸手揉了一把Maruis還沒造型的頭髮就去旁邊坐等化妝師和造型師來。中島配合歌曲特意甜美的嗓音清晰的傳進耳裡，意外的可愛啊，才這麼想完的菊池不禁皺了眉頭，Maruis就算了，認為中島可愛是否太過？  
**  
I wanna touch ya  
触れたい  
君の触れ touch  
**  
中島甜膩的嗓音一直在菊池腦中迴盪。

過了幾天，等著拍攝的過程中和中島相處腦海裡總會突然響起那旋律，菊池輕按了按太陽穴想忘掉那干擾自己的聲音，明明是在為新曲拍攝啊。

拍攝是平安結束了，但菊池腦海裡還是時不時會響起中島的聲音，導致看到中島本人莫名的不爽。

「風磨くん，要一起去吃飯嗎？」

啊啊......惱人。

聽到中島的聲音忍不住蹙眉，淡淡一句拒絕了對方的邀請，對方勾著佐藤本來興高采烈的，被菊池的冷淡回應嚇的縮了縮身子。

「哇......勝利你看風磨くん，好冷喔......」

「又不是第一次被拒絕。」

Maruis拿著包包也來到門口，聽到中島的抱怨忍不住笑了。

「Maruis，我的心受傷了，碎成片片了，需要你安撫。」 

中島在胸口雙手比著愛心又分開，手指舞動著慢慢往下象徵著碎滿地的心，可憐兮兮的看著么弟。

「噢......真可憐，可是我今天有事。」

一臉惋惜的說完就頭也不回的走了，揮了揮手算是道別。

「我的心真的要碎成片片了。」

「那就撿起來，我要走了。」

佐藤面無表情的看著中島捂著胸口一臉受傷，忍著想翻白眼的衝動，抬腳就往外走。

「等一下啦～」

兩人去了中島推薦的壽司店，順便討論了前輩的演唱會有沒有時間能去見習。

「只有我跟風磨くん啊......」

「看起來是這樣呢。」

「......唔。」

「你們又搞冷戰？」

佐藤挑起一邊眉毛盯著中島，咀嚼的動作都停了，就等對方給自己個答案。

「沒有啦！就、我覺得他這幾天對我好像很不耐煩......我做了什麼嗎？」

「不知道呢。」

「算了，明天再問他要不要去。」

逃避似的將手機蓋在桌上，直接扯開了話題，佐藤看著對方心想這人每次遇到跟菊池有關的問題都想逃避呢。

兩人吃飽後又去小酌兩杯，中島很快就醉了，佐藤只好叫計程車，卻沒將已經醉的昏昏欲睡的人送回家，而是送到了最近的菊池家。

「⋯⋯別開玩笑了。」

菊池風磨目前最不想見到的人正歪斜的站在自家門口。

「他家跟我家反方向。」

佐藤掛起營業式微笑，拍了拍靠在自己身上的中島叫醒對方。

「你可以把他帶回家。」

「姐姐今天在呢。」

「⋯⋯」

「咦⋯⋯？風磨？勝利？」

「健人くん就拜託你了。」

醉醺醺的人終於回復了一點神智，困惑於眼前的景象，黏糊的叫著兩人的名字想從兩人身上得到答案。

佐藤將中島推向菊池，笑的一臉爽朗，邊對著健人說今天先暫住風磨くん家吧，趁兩人都還沒反應過來便迅速離開竄回計程車上。

「唉～可是風磨的睡相超差的⋯⋯」

中島噘著嘴小聲抱怨，也不管被抱怨的人就在自己眼前。

「那還真是不好意思啊。」

菊池反而被中島的話給氣笑了，伸手將對方拉進門，讓對方自己脫鞋才能進屋便先行去廚房倒了杯水。

中島蹲坐在玄關跟自己的鞋子奮鬥，沒一會靠著櫃子沒了動靜。

端著水站在對方身後的菊池將對方所有動作都看在眼裡，翻了個白眼上前拍醒對方將水硬塞給中島要對方乖乖把水喝了。

有些粗魯的脱了對方的皮靴，抬眼看到對方頭髮亂糟糟的，沒了妝容的臉蛋顯露出了疲倦狼狽，雙眼朦朧不解的看著自己。

菊池突然玩心大起。

「I wanna touch ya…...触れたい......君の触れtouch……」

輕輕唱起那首洗腦自己的歌曲，對方聽了一會笑了起來，加入了合聲，比起live更加甜膩和黏糊。

喝醉的健人真好操縱。

「「声じゃ言えない～愛を知りたいから～心まで届くように～その指でtouch、feel in touch～」」

中島唱到最後伸手在菊池鼻尖上輕點了一下，笑的可愛天真，卻讓菊池的心跳莫名加速。

「中島。」

菊池的呼喚讓中島停下了歌唱，收回了手應聲。

「⋯⋯嗯？」

「把水喝了吧。」

指了指中島手中的杯子，對方乖巧的說了聲好，捧起杯子小口小口的喝，菊池就蹲在對方面前等著對方把水喝完。

舉起空蕩蕩的杯子，中島臉上透露著期待，菊池失笑伸手揉了對方頭髮一把說著很棒邊把杯子拿走放到一旁櫃子上。

站起身將手伸到中島面前，中島沒猶豫握了上去，菊池一使力將人拉起身，看對方能自己站好，便牽著對方往客廳走，雖然走的搖搖晃晃但也安全的抵達了沙發。

中島癱坐在沙發上仰望站在自己身前的菊池，握著的手還沒放開，也不想放開，雖然有點噁心，但中島確實喜歡這樣握著對方的手。

「風磨⋯⋯」

「怎麼？」

「⋯⋯沒什麼。」

中島抿唇猶豫著，最後還是鬆了手，輕聲說了謝謝。

兩人相處的時間太久了，菊池看著對方少有的沈默，明顯有話想說卻又不敢說的模樣有些不耐煩，緊握著自己還殘留對方溫度的手，丟下一句你睡沙發便走進臥房。

知道自己只是在賭氣，兩人的關係總是這樣，一言難盡。

煩躁的抓揉了一把頭髮，看著天花板好一段時間，冷靜下來後才拿了輕便的衣服和拋棄式裡褲等盥洗衣物和浴巾等回到客廳，見那人還保持著同樣的姿勢坐在沙發上，將手中的東西放到對方身邊。

中島抬頭用著泛紅濕潤的眸子望著菊池，委屈似的癟嘴，小聲的說沙發好冷。

「洗完澡才能進房。」

最終還是沒能狠下心不管對方，進房後只將門虛掩上，站在門後聽著對方動靜，直到浴室響起水聲才鬆了口氣。

「這根本沒醉啊⋯⋯」

想到方才對方的神情，完全不是個酒醉的人會有的。因為對方的存在而坐立難安，抓過手機想轉移自己的注意力，不管看了什麼耳朵都還是留意著對方動靜。

等菊池回過神來，發現時間早過去快半小時，站到浴室門外沒聽到水聲更沒聽到任何動靜，一瞬間心都涼了，情急之下打開浴室門立刻撞到東西，趕緊收手往裡頭看。

「⋯⋯好痛⋯⋯」

全身赤裸的中島摸著腦門哽咽著，紅著雙眼看到菊池整個委屈的發出哀鳴，說著風磨都欺負我、討厭風磨等等，像小孩子般抱怨的話語，

「抱歉、抱歉⋯⋯」

菊池伸手拿過浴巾抖開圍在中島腰上，伸手握上對方手腕放軟語氣要中島放開手讓自己看看。

中島抽著鼻子慢慢放下了手，被撞的地方紅了一塊但不致於嚴重到瘀血太明顯，菊池指腹輕輕撫過，太過於靠近讓中島下意識閉上眼。

菊池望著對方精緻的臉蛋有些出神，手掌將對方還在滴著水的髮絲往後順，露出整張臉蛋，中島困惑的睜開眼，兩人視線又對上。

「⋯⋯冷⋯⋯」

菊池這才反應過來趕緊抓過毛巾替對方擦拭，拿起衣服才驚覺到自己的動作有些過於親密，將衣服塞進對方懷裡要對方趕緊穿衣服便離開了浴室。

「都在幹什麼啊我⋯⋯」

懊惱的捶了兩下自己腦門，嘆了口氣催眠自己那人現在大概還酒醉明天什麼都不會記得，收拾鞋櫃上的杯子有給對方倒了小半杯水放到床頭矮櫃上，又去搬了床被鋪在地上，坐在上頭滑手機等中島。

沒一會人是出現了頭髮卻還濕漉漉的，又嘆了口氣想著自己命都快被自己嘆沒了，認命的起身去拿吹風機。

回來時中島坐在地上的床鋪，頭卻靠在床上，身子歪斜的讓寬大衣服領口露出了對方小半邊肩膀，兩條長腿卻縮在一塊讓對方顯得嬌小脆弱。

半跪在中島身後，伸手扶正對方身子好吹頭髮，一手撥弄著對方髮絲，指尖不經意滑過耳廓讓敏感的人瑟縮輕顫，小聲的輕吟，有些色氣的反應讓菊池越發煩躁，胡亂揉了一把確定不太濕就關了吹風機。

「⋯⋯風磨好粗魯⋯⋯」

扯到頭髮疼的中島又小聲抱怨，菊池受不了的在對方腦袋拍了一掌。

「嗚⋯⋯」

中島縮起身子護著頭，像隻被虐的小動物抖著身子發出咿唔低吟。

「你沒醉吧？別裝了。」

有些惱的輕抓住中島後腦勺的頭髮強迫對方抬頭，對方濕潤的雙眸和蹙起的眉頭顯露出委屈，雙手反握上菊池抓著自己頭髮的手。

「風磨⋯⋯」

看著風磨的神情知道被看穿了自己的演技，中島收起了淚水，但依舊委屈巴巴的樣子。

「我就只是、借酒壯膽，不小心喝的有點多了⋯⋯風磨最近對我好冷淡⋯⋯」

「早就酒醒了就自己吹頭髮。」

被塞了吹風機，瞧見菊池兇巴巴的樣子也不敢不動作，趕緊把自己的頭髮吹乾了，自主的把吹風機收回浴室，回到房間看風磨已經在地上的床鋪躺好了。

「風磨⋯⋯」

乖巧的跪坐在風磨身側，見對方一直滑著手機沒有要搭理自己的意思，抬起手指尖輕碰對方手臂。

風磨腦中又響起了那首歌，その指でtouch，受不了的反抓住對方的手，見那人被自己嚇到張大雙眼明顯抖了一下，卻沒收回手。

「真是⋯⋯煩死了。」

風磨鬆開手坐起身，看著對方低下頭一臉受傷的模樣，似乎認為自己的不耐煩是因為對方，風磨嘆了口氣抬手來到對方頰邊卻沒觸碰到對方。

中島看著風磨想也沒想就將臉貼了上去，輕輕蹭了蹭。

「⋯⋯我是因為被你唱的歌洗腦到看到你的臉都覺得煩。」

菊池收回手撇開視線說道，又揮了揮手要對中島快去床上躺好準備睡了。

中島望著對方的側顏，知道對方不是因為自己做了什麼而生氣安心了許多，同時也想到兩人不近不遠的曖昧關係，雖然在舞台上兩人總是親密過份，但那也是為了迎合粉絲期望的表演。

「風磨⋯⋯」

能說嗎？風磨和自己親密的舉動會不會只是為了配合自己迎合觀眾？自己的情愫會不會只是依賴對方的錯覺？這種不被世人接受的情感能攤開來嗎？兩人之間微妙的平衡要破壞掉嗎？

中島腦中浮現了諸多疑問和不安，讓自己卻步的還是害怕對方可能因此討厭自己，拒絕就算了，沒什麼就是失戀而已。

不想失去風磨⋯⋯

失去勇氣的頹靡，突然很想逃離風磨，不相見就不會有機率暴露自己的情感，中島自顧自的想著沒發現菊池觀察著自己。

看著貌似又要哭出來的人，菊池一掌貼上對方的臉，擠捏雙頰，掌心卻摀著對方的嘴。

「嗚嗚⋯⋯」

看著中島被自己捏到變形的臉而大笑出聲，鬆開了手卻讓對方臉上留了印子，忍不住雙手去碰觸想抹去那幾抹紅。

「抱歉、抱歉。」

菊池憋著笑，指腹抹了幾下又抽離。

中島慌了，方才壓抑下的情感排山倒海將自己築好的牆壓垮。別走！內心尖叫著，慌張的拉住菊池的手貼回自己臉上。

「哭什麼啊⋯⋯」

感受到液體滑過手掌邊緣，沒想到中島還是哭了，無奈的輕嘆，抽回手卻聽到對方哽咽著道歉。

「為什麼要道歉啊？」

抓住中島的手臂拉向自己，另隻手環上對方的腰將人抱進懷裡。

「⋯⋯風磨？」

「你是只會叫我的名字和說對不起了嗎？還有別的要說吧？例如喜歡之類的。」

抬手揉了揉中島後腦勺，卻惹的對方眼淚掉的更兇，潮濕炙熱的氣息黏上側頸，菊池不覺得討厭反而將人抱的更緊。

「別哭了，再哭就非禮你。」

「嗚⋯⋯沒辦法⋯⋯」

中島抽著氣退開了些，因為菊池的擁抱讓他整個人是跨跪坐在對方腿上的。覺得羞恥又丟臉，雙手遮住自己的臉不想讓對方看到自己這狼狽的模樣。

看著對方逃避似的動作覺得好笑，菊池拍撫上對方的背部，哄小孩似的輕拍，克制不住自己頑劣的心湊上去親了對方手背。

果不其然看到對方僵住，緩慢的移開了手，哭得通紅的臉又掛著淚，笑著說真醜啊，菊池卻又親了上去，這次親在唇上。

「都說了再哭非禮你。」

伸手從矮櫃抽了張衛生紙給中島，看對方羞紅了臉邊擦拭邊深呼吸，那首歌又不合時宜的在菊池腦中響起。

指尖在對方背部遊走，菊池輕哼起曲子，手指沿著對方身側緩緩撫觸游移，來到鎖骨，因為隱忍著不掉淚而緊繃的下顎，最後貼上了頰邊。

「我有說過你染銀髮看起來超色情的嗎？」

菊池拇指滑過中島顴骨，往上又去動作輕柔的梳理對方染色沒多久的銀白髮。

「⋯⋯你黑髮很帥⋯⋯可是看起來好兇⋯⋯」

中島有些畏縮的小聲回應，不自覺抿了抿唇，卻瞧見菊池挑眉瞇起眼，以為自己說錯話有些怕的縮起肩膀。

菊池看了一會沒說什麼反而轉身又去勾床頭櫃的小抽屜，摸索了一會從裡頭拿出護唇膏。

一手勾起中島下顎，另隻手開了護唇膏，仔仔細細的替對方塗抹在唇瓣上。

中島困惑於這樣的舉動卻沒掙扎，菊池總是這樣，自顧自的做自己想做的事。

菊池鬆手滿意的看著中島滋潤豐滿的唇瓣笑了，將唇膏收回抽屜後突然伸手扣住中島後腦吻了上去，不容拒絕的撬開並深入，舌尖勾過被動的對方糾纏，直到懷裡的人哼哼唧唧的推了推自己才鬆口。

「Peach的味道。」

拇指抹過下唇不知是誰的唾液，放進嘴裡吸吮乾淨，在中島眼裡簡直像在看色情片似的，羞紅了臉抬手想去擦自己的嘴，被菊池眼明手快的制止了。

「我喜歡peach味的健人，別擦。」

為什麼⋯⋯明明年紀比我小，明明我這麼喜歡著你⋯⋯為什麼你能這麼從容⋯⋯

中島任由被拉開手，看著菊池指尖滑過自己掌心，穿過手指間，最後與自己十指交扣。

「有點⋯⋯害羞，這樣子。」

手指刮了下自己鼻尖，菊池看著兩人相握的手有些害羞的笑了，拉過中島的手親了親手背。

「風磨⋯⋯」

稍微冷靜下來的中島這時才瞧見對方藏在髮絲裡紅透的耳尖，發現對方和自己一樣緊張，握緊交扣的手。

「喜歡⋯⋯喜歡風磨，想和風磨在一起，你只能說好，親了我你得負責。」

「⋯⋯好的，王子殿下。」

胸膛鼓脹的難受，中島掙脫開手，撲到風磨身上雙手緊緊抱住對方。

「風磨⋯⋯風磨⋯⋯」

菊池回抱住比自己纖細的人，嗅著對方和自己相似的味道，耳邊是中島低喚著自己的名。想著兩人的距離總算不再模糊不清，自己終於能名正言順觸碰對方。  
  
  
  
  
「⋯⋯健人，給我唱首歌。」


End file.
